Teresa Mendoza
Life doesn't care about what you want. We don't get to choose. Biography Teresa was born in Culiacán, the capital of Sinaloa1x03. She was a salesgirl in the Buelna Mercado. She became a money changer at the age of fifteen, and by the age of sixteen she ran her own block2x01. She spent five years as a money changer on Calle Juarez1x02 before being picked up by Guero. Her family was murdered by the cartels. Her mother was a nurse before she was born and used to say that "a bed is only as clean as its corners2x01. Appearance She has long, wavy brown hair and is considered to be very pretty by all who meet her. Teresa has a scar hidden by her hair that she received after being punished by her boss for miscounting money while she was working in Sinaloa; she was in the hospital for five weeks1x03. Teresa is often seen wearing shirts with three-quarter sleeves. She also keeps a necklace with the patron saint Malverde on it, but does not wear it1x02. Teresa has mercury fillings in her teeth, which are only used in Mexico2x05. Personality Teresa is a survivor. She thinks quickly on her feet and does what it takes to make it out alive. Her alter ego, The Queen of the South, often appears to her and gives her advice when she is in dangerous situations, and she almost always obeys. Teresa is resourceful and uses what is given to her, as proven when she uses any sort of weakness or distraction to her advantage. She is stubborn1x02 and wants to prove herself to Camila in order to keep herself safe. Teresa is kind, as shown by the way that she deals with Tony, bandaging up Sandra's son1x04, and by getting medicine for a girl with a fever1x06. She fights for the people she loves, as evidenced by how far she goes to try to protect Guero and Brenda. She doesn't want people to die when there's another way to do things -- like using the time she can see to get out of the cave1x06. James thinks that this is impossible, but later joins her cartel hoping that it's true3x02. She is hesitant to kill people, because that's not who she is. There are lines that she doesn't want to cross. She tries to save Travis, first by trying to free him then by flashing the headlights of James' car to try to distract Eric so that the man could escape. She is shaken by his death and calls Brenda telling her that she needs to get out of there1x05. She doesn't like to do cocaine, refusing what is offered to her by Chris1x04 and later Russell, telling Russell that she doesn't mix work and play1x06. She also doesn't do coke with Leo, but is later forced to by La Capitana, and nearly overdoses2x05. Skills Teresa was a money changer in Sinaloa for five years, so she can tell the difference between real and counterfeit money, which comes in handy when Lopez's goon Lucian tries to pay them in fake cash1x03. She speaks both English and Spanish fluently. Teresa is very persuasive and can usually talk her way out of situations, making bold deals that leave both parties satisfied. While she was in Europe, Teresa took flying lessons3x05. Relationships Her best friend was Brenda Parra, whom she loves and is protective of. They became friends after meeting through Guero. When Brenda first saw Teresa, she told her husband Chino to come look at her because she's so pretty1x01. Tony, Brenda's son, is her godson. She is shown to care for Tony and plays intermediary between them when they argue after Tony disappears for a few hours. After the death of Brenda, Teresa decides that she is responsible for the boy and promises him that she'll get them away from all of this. She was in a relationship with Guero for a number of months and they lived a relatively wealthy lifestyle as Guero was making good money as a pilot for the Vargas cartel. In a flashback, she told Guero that she "would do anything to protect him.1x03" In a flashback1x03, Teresa told Guero that she would do anything to protect him, giving him the Molverde necklace; she almost overdosed, almost drowned, ate a poisoned beetle, and was almost choked to death to protect him, but he's still jealous of her relationship with James. Guero was supposed to meet up with her and Pote when they were fleeing Mexico, but he didn't make it in time and was captured by Cortez. He spent eight months being tortured for information about Teresa, but he wouldn't give her up. He dies with his head on her lap, though she doesn't notice the moment that he dies. Camila Vargas and Teresa have a rather tense relationship. In season one, Camila protects Teresa because she believes that Teresa has something that Epifaño wants. Camila seems to like Teresa after Teresa proves her loyalty, first by swallowing the cocaine balloons that were prone to bursting1x02, then by not revealing that she is tied to Camila when she is attacked by DEA agents who are working for Camila1x03. Camila says that she would be disappointed if she had to kill Teresa if she tried to run because she's starting to like her, and that she doesn't have to worry about Epifaño because she'll take care of it1x05. Teresa promised her loyalty to Camila, but not her life2x01. Camila is set on killing Teresa, because she blames her for the death of her husband. Teresa only knew Aveline for a matter of minutes before Aveline died from bags of cocaine bursting in her stomach1x02. Teresa replaces Aveline as the mule for the drop-off at the airport that day, and later does her other runs. Leo: Leo was Guero's ex-girlfriend. She sent the Commander after them, which led to Teresa nearly overdosing on cocaine. Teresa later punched her for trying to kill her. They speak about Guero and Leo says that they both deserve better than him. One of the last things that Leo says before she dies is a plea for Guero to let Teresa go. Russell is a client of Camila's and an immigration lawyer. She attempts to get immigration papers from him so that she can get herself, Brenda, and Tony somewhere safe. He pays her extra cash every month in return for a guarantee that if there is ever a supply shortage, he will be the first to receive his shipment. Father Ramon helps Teresa get her friends across the border by telling her where the tunnel they use is. Her relationship with Pote Galvez is complicated. Pote was present when Gato was raping her, and tried to tell Gato to stop. He owes Teresa his life for deciding not to shoot him and decides to stay by her side because she had done more for him in the short span that he knew her than Epifaño had ever done. Pote goes with her to Malta and they develop a closer relationship. When Pote's hand is mauled, he tells her that he might not be able to shoot, but he can still take a bullet for her, and he will. James Valdez and Teresa have saved each other's lives a number of times and they are often paired on missions for Camila. He advises her to be careful and only do what she's asked to do so that Camila will get bored with her, which will make it easier for her to get out of this life1x03. At first, he wanted to use Teresa as leverage with Epifaño, but after spending more time with her, he begins to worry about her, even offering to find her when she is kidnapped by Batman1x04. After Teresa goes back for him after their deal is busted by the DEA and they are separated, James appears to see Teresa in a new light, and is shown to be upset when it is suggested that they sell Teresa to Epifaño to pay off Camila's debts1x06. James loses Teresa's trust after he shoots at her in the train depot, but she decides to let him back into her life a few months later. Teresa and James kissed and slept together3x05. Quotes # [[Cuarenta Minutos|"You know driving like a pendejo's not gonna help, right?"]]'' ''-Teresa to James, in the car while he's driving erratically on the way to the airport # [[El Cuerpo de Cristo|"Nothing wrong with beauty when there's brains beneath it."]] -Teresa to Camila # I'll fight until I die, but I'm not running anymore. -Teresa to Camila Quotes about Teresa * [[Lirio de los Valles|"S''hit, you got more guts than you could hang on a fence."]] ''-Sandra '' '' * [[Lirio de los Valles|"I've seen a lot of girls in my time who are trouble. And you... are trouble."]]'' ''-James Valdez * Brains, balls, and booty! If Rico Suave here didn't already have dibs, I might just make you my queen. ''-King George to Teresa about James * ''"Camila's lucky to have you. You one bad bitch." - Lil T, 2x10 Notes * In particularly tense situations, Teresa's heartbeat often becomes audible. * She is moved to the pen where they keep the drug mules by James, after Camila tells him to get Teresa to trust him1x03. * Camila gave her a $50,000 Rolex for noticing that the bills that Lopez was paying with were fake. Teresa didn't accept the gift, saying that she owed Camila that money anyway. Camila had James put it aside for her1x03. * Her first solo mission for the Vargas Cartel (Texas) was a delivery to Sandra. She did not complete the other scheduled deliveries because Camila had someone else do them after what happened that day1x04. * For the first half of season one, Teresa drives a beaten up red car, using a screwdriver for a key. * Her grandmother taught her how to cook1x04. * She used the own the same pair of shoes that Kim has in her closet, and she wears the shoes to Eric's party1x05. * She believes in God2x01. * Guero gave her the deed to his house as a birthday present3x06, presenting a parallel to James trying to give her the keys to his compound and leaving3x05. Gallery Teresa smoking piloto stills.jpg Teresa running to the phone piloto stills.jpg Teresa and Guero piloto.jpg Teresa piloto stills.png Teresa's jumpsuit piloto.png Teresa hiding piloto.png Teresa and guero piloto.png Guero and teresa piloto.png Teresa. piloto. dylanobriyn.gif Teresa smiling at guero. piloto. hvitserkk.gif Teresa running from an explosion. piloto. hvitserkk.gif Teresa holding a gun to her head. piloto. hvitserkk.gif Brenda. piloto. hvitserkk.gif Teresa mendoza in piloto + gun.gif James and teresa leaving the airport. cuarenta minutos. gargoyles42.gif James and teresa. cuarenta minutos. gargoyles42.gif James holding open her door. cuarenta minutos. junostjames.gif James and teresa. cuarenta minutos. hvitserkk.gif Teresa getting out of the truck estrategia de entrada stills.jpg Teresa. estrategia de entrada. gargoyles42.gif James & teresa meeting with lopez. estrategia de entrada. theblackapple.gif Teresa. un alma un mapa dos futuros. hvitserkk.gif Teresa coming downstairs. un alma un mapa dos futuros. dylanobriyn.gif Teresa 1x05.gif Teresa walking through eric's party. un alma un mapa dos futuros. qotsgifs.gif Teresa el engano como la regla stills.jpg Teresa and james. el engano como la regla. hvitserkk.gif Teresa + cave metaphor. el engano como la regla. supagirl.gif Teresa punto sin retorno stills.jpg Teresa el engano como la regla stills.jpg James and teresa. un alma un mapa dos futuros stills.jpg Teresa being rescued lirio de los valles stills.jpg Teresa + officer lirio de los valles stills.jpg Teresa and Camila el precio de la fe.jpg Camila james teresa el precio de la fe.jpg Pote and Teresa dios y el abogado.jpg Teresa + El Santo angel el camino de la muerte.jpg Camila giving teresa her car. talesofnorth.gif Auerlio and Teresa Dios y el Abogado stills.jpg Teresa and pote la fuerza.jpg James and Teresa Que Manden los Payasos.jpg Teresa and Kelly Anne La Noche Oscura del Alma.jpg Teresa and Tony La Noche Oscura del Alma.jpg Teresa Sólo el Amor de Una Madre.jpg Teresa and Camila Sólo el Amor de Una Madre stills.jpg Teresa Sólo el Amor de Una Madre stills.jpg Teresa Sacar Con Sifón el Mar.jpg Teresa Sacar Con Sifón el Mar stills.jpg Teresa El Precio de la Fe stills.jpg Camila James Teresa El Precio de la Fe stills.jpg Teresa El Camino de la Muerte stills.jpg Teresa El Camino de la Muerte.jpg Teresa la dentista's office El Nacimiento de Bolivia.jpg Teresa in leo's house El Nacimiento de Bolivia stills.jpg Teresa El Nacimiento de Bolivia stills.jpg Teresa + gun el beso de judas stills.jpg Aurelio and teresa dios y el abogado.jpg Teresa punto sin retorno stills.jpg King george james teresa el cuerpo de cristo.jpg Teresa and pote sacar con sifron el mar.jpg Teresa el cuerpo de cristo stills.jpg Teresa La Noche Oscura del Alma stills.jpg Teresa + rain La Noche Oscura del Alma stills.jpg Teresa and Tony La Noche Oscura del Alma stills.jpg Teresa Mendoza La Ermitana stills.jpg Teresa El Colgado.jpg Teresa and Pote el colgado.jpg Teresa and Rocco Reina de Oros.jpg Teresa and James el colgado.jpg Teresa + gun and James El Colgado.jpg Teresa + phone el colgado.jpg Reina de Oros Rocco and Teresa.jpg Rocco and Teresa reina de oros.jpg Teresa reina de oros stills.jpg Teresa in reina de oros stills.jpg Teresa la ermitana.jpg Teresa in malta la ermitana.jpg Teresa + El Juicio stills.jpg James and teresa in la fuerza.jpg Teresa El Colgado stills.jpg Tomas Guero Teresa Los Enamorados.jpg Teresa Los Enamorados stills.jpg James and Teresa Reina de Oros stills.jpg Teresa in the hospital El Carro Stills.jpg Pote Teresa Lil T El Carro stills.jpg James and Teresa El Carro stills.jpg Teresa El Diablo stills.jpg Pote James and Teresa El Diablo stills.jpg Who should Teresa end up with? Camila Vargas Guero Davilas James Valdez Pote Galvez Category:Vargas Cartel Category:Characters Category:Mendoza Cartel Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Trigger warning: kidnap Category:Trigger warning: rape Category:Teresa Mendoza Category:Alice Braga Category:Season 1 Teresa Mendoza Category:Season 2 Teresa Mendoza Category:Season 3 Teresa Mendoza Category:Alive Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heads of Cartels